Although
by Call me M. Jane
Summary: "Lo conoció en la Guerra del Anillo. Maltrecho y lleno de tantas magulladuras que no podía tenerse en pie. Keiji recuerda muchas cosas de ese día y a su vez no recuerda nada. Ahora la cicatriz le cruza el pecho y [...] Keiji sopesa que jamás será capaz de mirarla sin sentir el tirón del vértigo partirlo en dos" AU Señor de los anillos BokuAka.


**NdA:** Hola solecitos míos, me aparezco fugazmente para dejaros mis más cariñosas felicitaciones por estas fiestas navideñas, por este nuevo 2018 y porque a todos les haya caído algo bueno como regalo. Para lo que sigáis Chicle de Naranja, no lo he abandonado sólo que tengo un número bastante alto de cosas que hacer y quiero terminarlas antes de continuar mi fic y meter la pata. Es preferible hace las cosas con amor y sin prisas que daros algo a medias y que dé mal sabor de boca. La historia está basada después de la caída de Mordor y la destrucción del anillo aunque, en fin, no hace falta que sepáis demasiado del tema. Sólo tened en cuenta de que el _Valerin_ es el idioma de los dioses y el _Telerin_ es uno que se usa en esa época.

 **También,** cómo en esa época no se llamaban por sus apellidos sino por su nombre junto al de sus antepasados Bokuto y Akaashi son llamados como Kōtarō y Keiji.

Esta es la nota adjunta que iba con el archivo original para mi buena amiga Petrel, quien me pidió con toda su maravillosa jeta que escribiera un BokuAka: [He hecho trampas, lo admito, leí por ahí –no sé si te lo dije– que los elfos son la parte masculina de las hadas y que cuando mueren y pasan al mundo astral pueden volver de diferentes formas. Basándome en la veracidad de una página de internet me dije que podría usar el mundo del Señor de los Anillos tras la guerra para poder desarrollar algo. Tengo que concederte una cosa: el final iba a ser diferente, algo más triste y quizás te hubiese gustado más así, pero he sido incapaz de escribirlo porque los personajes no me decían eso. You know, ellos me hablan y yo soy muy la madre que consiente. Nada más que decir. No sé si habrá errores, pero como estás desesperada 3]

Disclaimer: los personajes de **Haikyuu!** no me pertenecen (aunque si lo fuesen las cosas sería muy diferentes y en fin, ojalá) son propiedad de **Haruichi Furudate** _ **.**_ Al igual que la maravillosa e inigualable Tierra Media no es de mi autoría sino de **J.R.R. Tolkien**.

* * *

 **Although**

por

Call me Jane

* * *

"Home is behind, the world ahead, and there are many paths to tread through shadows to the edge of night, until the stars are alight" –J.R.R. Tolkien, _El señor de los anillos_.

* * *

Los días son (y serán) siempre igual que ayer. Está en su naturaleza dejar que el tiempo fluya y desemboque donde quiera porque los que son como él no conocen otra forma de ver el mundo que esa. A veces lo intenta, sin embargo. Pero cuando le toca vestir las arrugas de los años, esas que aparecen con las estaciones, la idea se marchita más rápido que el susurro entre las hojas de los árboles.

Aunque, en algunas ocasiones. Casi de forma inconsciente. Le amenaza una idea que pocos se plantean bajo su condición eterna. Dormir y descansar para siempre.

La casa de Elrond es la Última Morada al este del mar. _Rivendell._ Algunos piensan –aunque él no va a entrar al trapo– que es tal su buenaventuranza que sólo con pronunciar su nombre una dulce música es capaz de invadirles el oído. Keiji no es sordo y puede jurar que el único vestigio de canción en ese refugio son las prácticas incesantes de Lev con la flauta a la hora de la cena.

—He leído un libro esta mañana, por eso no he podido venir a verte —le increpa Kōtarō un viernes vespertino. Aparece interrumpiendo en la sala sin meditar que se necesita cierto permiso para pasar ciertas puertas de ese castillo y, seguramente, ignora que cargar dos _lembas_ en las manos no es motivo suficiente para galopar entre las sillas abarrotadas de libros ni trastabillar entre las mesas ni mucho menos dejar su escritorio regado de migajas una vez los tira sin mucho cuidado. Uno de los panes élficos está deshojado y abierto y tiene la marca de un mordisco en la esquina izquierda—. Lo trajo Tetsurō de su último viaje al Reino del Valle. Cuenta la historia de un fénix que nace y muere y vuelve a renacer.

Se ha atribuido una habitación (dos más allá de la suya) que había quedado libre una vez la guerra terminó y con ello muchos elfos abandonaron sus pertenencias para cruzar el Mar. Al sur de la casa el musgo repta y abriga la piedra mientras los altos árboles crean sombras al sendero paralelo que desemboca al este. Por lo visto, Kōtarō siente que pasan poco tiempo juntos ya que si bien no está buscándolo y agobiando al primero que encuentra por el camino para saber su ubicación, lo asalta en el desayuno antes de que se escabulla el ala norte, donde suele leer manuscritos que deben ser rescritos.

—Será uno muy corto, Kōtarō, si ya te lo has terminado.

No tiene alas, pero revolotea a su alrededor admirando los papeles traducidos al _Telerin_ desde el _Valerin_ , levantando botes de tintas que han dejado una mancha oscura en el mármol de la mesa, revisando y tachando ese día del calendario –porque Keiji no lo ve necesario y sabe que a Kōtarō le gusta conocer los días que lleva en ese lugar–. A veces se sienta y simplemente contempla no obstante hay algo que parece picarle dentro del cuerpo que le impide estarse quieto así que vuelve a retomar su actividad de hacer _algo._

— _Keiijeeh_.

También tiene esa manía de tergiversar su nombre. Que si bien no es del todo memorable en comparación con Elrond o Glorfindel, significa _gobernar_ y aunque no le toca ser el rey de ningún reino sí es capaz de dirigir su propio designio a su antojo.

—Me parece curioso porque ustedes hacéis algo parecido, ¿no? Los elfos no morís —continúa, partiendo por la mitad un trozo de la galleta. El olor a maíz recorre las esquinas e impregna las paredes.

Kōtarō se sienta en el alfeizar de la ventana y lo mira sin miedo a caerse torre a bajo a pesar de la ausencia de cristal y al abismo que lo respalda.

—A lo mejor es que se han basado en ustedes. —Keiji procura concentrar la visión en las letras, sin embargo es capaz de dibujar la sonrisa de Kōtarō a través de su discurso—. Aunque no soléis vestir tanta pluma —medita, con cierta burla en el tono de voz—. Os gustan las túnicas y el oro y poneros ramitas en el pelo.

Pasa de página y pone un listón de raso rojo al ver una mancha marrón cubrir la mitad del papel.

—Me hubiese gustado verte vestido de arquero.

—Lo hiciste —admite Keiji. Nota el escozor en heridas viejas y no tan viejas y la punzada aguda en el plexo solar—, una vez.

A Kōtarō le cuelga un poco la expresión. Sin embargo por toda respuesta parece captar el mensaje, volviendo a su cuento original.

—La historia es bastante triste, la verdad. Quien sea que la escribiera debía haber sufrido mucho. O —se lo piensa. Hace crujir entre sus dientes la _lemba_ —, no sé, a lo mejor lo que quería precisamente era hacer sufrir.

Lo conoció en la Guerra del Anillo. Maltrecho y lleno de tantas magulladuras que no podía tenerse en pie. Keiji recuerda muchas cosas de ese día y a su vez no recuerda nada. Cuando trata de rememorar, en pocas ocasiones y de forma muy fugaz, sólo puede oler el hierro, la carne quemada y el hueso seco. Sentir la tierra caliente bajo sus pies. Verlo a él, parado en medio de una ristra de cuerpos, amontonados y sin chispa. Le vestía la sangre –una que podía ser tanto suya como de otro– como una segunda piel, pegada e incrustada en sus mejillas. Si se esfuerza diría que parecía perdido y acongojado y solo. Ahora la cicatriz le cruza el pecho y le lame el costado izquierdo y se hunde en el centro de la columna y Keiji sopesa que jamás será capaz de mirarla sin sentir el tirón del vértigo partirlo en dos por poca culpa que tuviese sobre ella. Le llegan retazos de aquel momento pero sobre todo se le meten sus palabas dentro de la cabeza, de la misma forma que hace un mosquito, incapaz de atraparlas y aplastarlas.

 _No soy mucho para nadie ni seré alguien demasiado importante para otros._ A ese chico casi muerto no le dijo nada. No lo conocía. No sabía de él. Y sólo podía suponer que se había metido en medio de la batalla para acabar con su vida en vez de huir por su propia salud y su propio futuro. Ahora. Ahora le diría muchas cosas.

Así que se quedó entre los altos muros de Rivendell donde parecía haber encontrado algo parecido a un hogar.

Desde entonces, llena las cenas de risas y disparates que pocos se creen. Su facultad para conseguir el apoyo incluso cuando se deprime por cosas simples es asombrosa. Y Keiji, que tiene la paciencia de lo siglos sobre los hombros, se pregunta por qué requiere su presencia si lo único que hace es revivir la historia a través de los libros, porque alguien debe asegurarse de que otros conozcan la veracidad y la crueldad que se sufre en medio de las guerras.

—Dejarme con la incertidumbre y hacerte el interesante no hará que crezca mi curiosidad.

—Te odio —blasfema, olvidándose del trozo de pan sobre el muro para cruzar los brazos—, no pienso hacerte compañía más nunca.

—Aunque me parece perfecto ese plan, _más nunca_ suena mucho para ti.

—No a todos nos sobra el tiempo.

Lo llaman El hijo de la Tormenta. Quizás sea porque su pelo parece un degradado de nubes grises y negras repletas de problemas. A lo mejor por ese brillo dorado que ilumina sus ojos al igual que un rayo parte el cielo en dos y baña el agua en centellas blancas. Keiji cree, por el contrario, que es más porque tiene la capacidad de desplegar su personalidad en todas las direcciones, derrumbando el suelo y rompiendo el techo y destruyendo cimientos que llevan siglos postrados sobre la tierra.

—A mi no me sobra nada, Kōtarō.

Le tiembla el labio inferior en un mohín infantil que suele frecuentar cuando no obtiene lo que quiere.

—¿Vas a escucharme o no?

—Eres tú el que se interrumpe constantemente a ti mismo.

—Cruel. Deberían sancionar tu falta de mi humanidad para con mi persona.

Keiji le hace un amago con la pluma para que siga y se resigna a la idea de que no va a poder analizar con todo lujo de detalles hoy ese manuscrito.

-x-

El fénix lo persigue hasta en los sueños. Tiene las plumas rojas e incandescentes y cubre las nubes en destellos ámbar cuando ensancha sus alas. Grazna con el viento de frente y sufre al ver la tormenta morir en el horizonte. Ese que parece condenadamente lejos y que nunca alcanza. Se convierte en cenizas bajo un cielo dibujado por estrellas y resurge desnudo al amanecer, convicto a vivir de nuevo en un mundo sin rayos ni truenos. Sin el repiqueteo constante del granizo contra el suelo.

A Keiji le quema el pecho cuando despierta, se le extiende la llamarada como una lengua de fuego por el cuerpo y le ahoga. Se asfixia. El humo le nubla la visión.

—¿Otra vez las pesadillas?

La voz de Kōtarō rellena la habitación de muebles y hace que la luz tranquila de la luna tome forma y firmeza desde la ventana.

—No soy mago pero puedo hacer magia con mis manos. —Todo socarronería y dulzura y una pizca de preocupación.

Ni si quiera se plantea la posibilidad de enfadarse por inundar sus sueños. A las costumbres no se las teme.

El mundo temblaría si supieran cómo toca Kōtarō en la oscuridad. O a la luz de una candela. O dentro del frondoso bosque. Se dejarían abrir la boca y enredar la lengua e hincar el diente donde la piel es débil y más fina y la sangre galopa como un caballo libre. A Keiji no le gusta pensar demasiado si otras personas conocen sus besos, o si los conocerán, porque aunque haya decidido no tener nada se admite que quiere algo propio. Suyo. _Mío._ Si tuvieran la suerte de sentir su calor se les rompería el corazón cada vez que deja un par suspiros de distancia entre sus labios aunque a él se lo remienda cada vez que deshace los centímetros en dentelladas y ansias y— _Dios un poquito más_. Kōtarō conoce cómo volverlo blando y cálido y entiende cual es la mejor forma de hacerle olvidar todo lo que no sea sus centellas y torbellinos. Comienza a tener miedo de despertar un día y no tenerlo a su lado para que lo saque de su cueva y lo haga ver la luz.

El problema de que Kōtarō borre lo que le rodea es que hace más consciente su presencia y eso a Keiji le abrasa las entrañas. Le inflama dentro de los huesos. Si su cuerpo fuese pasto su risa sería la chispa capaz de convertirlo en polvo.

"Deberías irte" querría decirle, a veces, cuando le queda voluntad y no es egoísta. "A un sitio que no te recuerde que algún día te marchitarás como las hojas en otoño y que te proporcione nuevos caminos que desandar cada vez que quieras. Deberías irte y recuperar los años que has estado aquí enclaustrado. Estás gastando un tiempo que yo gano pero que tú pierdes a cada segundo y no sé si un día mirarás atrás y te arrepentirás por no haberlo aprovechado mejor con alguien que pueda irse junto a ti más tarde que temprano. Deberías conseguirte a otra persona que se ría más del pasado, al igual que tú, y viva con menos miedo de lo que pueda pasar en el futuro".

—¿Te he dicho que me encanta este lunar? —murmura Kōtarō, escalando sus costillas con las yemas y mordiéndole el inicio del hombro con los labios húmedos de la saliva. Lo tiene encima. Lo siente por todas partes— Seguramente, soy un pesado pero no me lo digas porque ninguno de los dos quiere que me ponga de mala gana ahora.

Se ríe y él no puede evitar contagiarse de su buen humor.

El alba florece sobre la ventana. La piedra se pinta de acuarelas. Primero de violeta, luego carmesí y más tarde la luz ilumina las cosas con su propio color. Por las mañanas su pelo parece cansado y tranquilo y se desliza sobre su frente. Keiji le aparta el flequillo y enreda los mechones en sus dedos, tira de él para tenerlo cerca y poder rozarlo.

—Volveré.

No lo duda.

—Lo sé.

—Y la próxima vez te llevaré conmigo.

Sonríe contra su cuello, hechos un lío de brazos y piernas y sábanas blancas.

—Eso no lo veo tan claro.

— _Keijeeh._

Echará de menos sus expresiones infantiles. Tratar de alizar con el índice las arrugar que forman sus cejas cuando se molesta por algo. Inclinarse para robarle un beso mientras frunce los labios.

—Bueno si me lo dices así.

A Keiji también le gustan sus lunares. Sobre todo ese que tiene encima de la escápula derecha y que sobresale un poco cuando lo acaricia.

—Te compraré algo bonito. Bueno, no tan bonito como tú pero algo que pueda quedar bien a tu lado.

—Kōtarō, no tienes ni medio centavo de plata.

—Ya me las arreglaré.

El nudo que le engarrota las cuerdas vocales y hace que respire mal y piense peor no es porque tema que se las arregle mal fuera de las altas puertas de Rivendell. Ni tampoco porque no vuelva a descruzarlas. _Quiero irme contigo._ Y perderse en ese horizonte. Y dejar atrás el pasado como ha hecho Kōtarō. _No quiero desaparecer en el Mar._ Keiji ha leído y estudiado y analizado tanto la Historia (en general, del hombre, de los hobbits, de los enanos, de los elfos) que casi puede adivinar el siguiente paso.

Las costumbres no hay que temerlas.

Tardará su tiempo, pero el hombre conquistará tierras y crecerá y las demás especies terminaran por extinguirse.

Las costumbres hay que cambiarlas.

—¿Te las arreglarías también si llevases a alguien diestro en el arco contigo? —pregunta, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Por qué vendría nadie conmigo? —empieza Kōtarō, apoyándose en la almohada. Frunce el ceño y centra su atención en algún punto de su cara como si tuviese la respuesta a todas las preguntas que se haya cuestionado en la Tierra Media.

Keiji se trata de convencer de que no acaba de tirarse por el precipicio más cercano que ha encontrado. Se recuerda que el salto no es tan alto y que hay un lago enorme esperando por él y, también, que no hay motivos para desesperarse por la falta de razonamiento que caracteriza a ese _hombre_. Juega con un mechón más blanco que gris y sonríe cuando nota cómo se tensa bajo la palma de su mano.

—¿Quieres decir? —El pobre se atraganta y lo separa, para mirarlo con claridad. Los ojos tan abiertos que le recuerdan a los de un búho acechando su presa en el filo de la noche—. No —boquea—. Venga ya. —Se lame los labios—. ¿Vas a venir conmigo?

No le contesta, al menos en las siguientes dos horas. Lo tortura cuando le interroga, "¿vas a llevar ese chaleco de cuero que te queda tan bien?" y "¿me enseñaras a usar el arco?" y "¿de verdad?", y lo marea de una forma que quizás el mundo no conoce de él pero que sabe que a Kōtarō le encanta.

* * *

 _Me han dicho que si dejáis review Akaashi se vestirá de arquero y os enseñará tiro con arco. No sé. Yo lo veo una buena oferta (Bokuto viene incluido en el pack, no como las pilas) :D Podéis encontrarme en Facebook como_ _ **Jane Smith**_ _si os apetece hablar del cambio climático._


End file.
